


We Are Going to Nationals, But Coming Early

by ambini42



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi takes charge, Akaashi talks dirty into bokuto's ear, Akaashi wants to bump it up a notch, Blow Job, BokuAka Week, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Job, I just really wanted to write smut for the last day of bokuaka week, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut, Spicy, Top Akaashi Keiji, bokuto is weak for akaashi's touch, bokuto likes being called senpai, listen, make out, on the bus to nationals, sleeping teammates, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambini42/pseuds/ambini42
Summary: Akaashi wants Bokuto right now. Being on the bus with their teammates doesn't stop him.--Akaashi leaned forward in his seat to kiss Bokuto again, pushing him back into his seat. He felt Bokuto’s racing heart underneath his palms, and Akaashi kissed him deeper, running his finger down Bokuto’s stomach, lingering at the edge of his shirt. Akaashi moved his lips to Bokuto’s ear. He felt the older boy shiver as he let out a soft breath against his earlobe.“Bokuto-san, I want to touch you,” Akaashi whispered into Bokuto’s earlobe. “Is that okay?”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 254
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	We Are Going to Nationals, But Coming Early

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [mimimortis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimortis/pseuds/mimimortis) for staying up late to beta read this story so I can post it on the last day of Bokuaka Week.

Bokuto shifted in his seat, his arm bumping Akaashi, seated next to him. Akaashi glanced up from his book at his sleeping boyfriend. They were sitting on the back of the team bus, heading to their hotel the night before nationals. Although the ride was short, the entire team had fallen asleep—except for Akaashi. 

Akaashi’s eyes wandered up and down Bokuto’s sleeping form. It had been a couple of months since they had confessed that they liked each other, and Akaashi still couldn’t believe that they were here. He watched Bokuto’s chest rise and fall with his steady breaths. His spiky hair was being flattened by the window he was leaning up against. Akaashi took in Bokuto’s large biceps, biting his lip and thinking about how good they felt when wrapped around him. He felt a surge of adrenaline rush through his body. 

He took a deep breath and looked around. Every other teammate was steadily sleeping, and the coaches were in the front of the bus. No one was paying them any attention. Akaashi turned his body toward Bokuto, and shook him softly. The older boy shifted again, turning toward Akaashi and putting his head onto Akaashi’s shoulder.

“Hi, ‘Ghaashi,” he mumbled. Akaashi suppressed a smile as he moved his hand to Bokuto’s hair, petting him softly before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss onto his head.

“Wake up, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi whispered into the black and white locks. 

The wing spiker lifted his head slightly and looked at Akaashi through half-open lids, sleepiness still in his golden eyes. Akaashi trailed his fingers out of Bokuto’s hair, down his jawline, and to his chin, lifting it up until their mouths met. Akaashi kissed him slowly, and Bokuto sighed into his mouth, pressing back against his lips. Akaashi moved his mouth down Bokuto’s jawline, kissing his way to Bokuto’s neck. Akaashi could feel the way that Bokuto was holding back a moan in the way his large hands gripped Akaashi’s waist, tightly. Akaashi bit down onto Bokuto’s neck.

“Ahh-Aghaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed softly, pushing the younger boy off his neck, breathing heavily. He opened his mouth to say something else but Akaashi put his hand to Bokuto’s mouth, covering it, holding up an index finger over his own.

“Shhh, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi whispered, gazing directly into Bokuto’s wide eyes. “Everyone is sleeping.” Akaashi traced Bokuto’s lips with his fingers, pulling his lower lip down slightly, before releasing it, letting his fingers trail down to the middle of Bokuto’s chest. 

Akaashi leaned forward in his seat to kiss Bokuto again, pushing him back into his seat. He felt Bokuto’s racing heart underneath his palms, and Akaashi kissed him deeper, running his finger down Bokuto’s stomach, lingering at the edge of his shirt. Akaashi moved his lips to Bokuto’s ear. He felt the older boy shiver as he let out a soft breath against his earlobe.

“Bokuto-san, I want to touch you,” Akaashi whispered into Bokuto’s earlobe. “Is that okay?” 

Bokuto nodded his head slightly, his body yearning for Akaashi’s touch. Akaashi grinned, running his fingers under Bokuto’s waistline. “If you make any loud noises, I will have to stop. Do you understand?”

Bokuto nodded again, biting his lip. Akaashi slid his hands down under the waistband of Bokuto’s shorts to wrap his fingers around Bokuto’s half-hard cock. Akaashi felt him start to breathe heavier as he moved his hand up and down. The raven-haired boy licked Bokuto’s earlobe before whispering, “Please, Bokuto-san, get hard for me.”

The effect of his words were immediate as Akaashi felt the older boy grow hard in his steady strokes. Bokuto whimpered softly as Akaashi removed his hand to pull down Bokuto’s shorts slightly, so his cock could be free from constraint. Akaashi looked down at Bokuto’s lap as he resumed and licked his lips, seeing the precum leaking out of the tip.

“Mmm, Bokuto-san, you are getting so hard,” Akaashi whispered back into the other’s ear. “Do you like it when I touch you?” Bokuto wrapped one of his arms around Akaashi to grip his waist. The older boy moaned softly. There was a desperate look in his golden eyes as he looked at Akaashi, trailing from his lips to his hand moving up and down. Bokuto nodded his head for a third time.

“Ye-Yes, it feels so good, Ah-Aghaashi,” Bokuto said softly, biting his lip again. They haven’t gone further than touching each other with their hands, but Akaashi decided to change that.

“Do you want to feel my mouth on your cock… Senpai…” Akashi whispered, slowly and sensually into Bokuto’s ear, feeling the effect of using the honorific immediately as a full shiver ran through the older boy’s body and his cock got harder in Akaashi’s hand.

“Yes…” Bokuto answered. “Please…”

“Please, what?”

“Aghaaaashi….”

“Tell me what you want, Bokuto-senpai.” Bokuto let out another moan, peering around to make sure none of their teammates hadn’t shifted or noticed what they had been doing. 

“Please… Please put your mouth on my cock... Keiji…” 

Akaashi revelled in this feeling that he had when taking control, when his strong ace was at the mercy of his hands—and soon his mouth. It didn’t happen often where Akaashi took the lead, but he enjoyed the moments when it did. He kissed the sensitive area behind Bokuto’s ear before leaning down and taking his cock in his mouth.

Bokuto bit down on his hand to stop himself from moaning at the feel of Akaashi’s hot mouth surrounding his cock for the first time. He watched as Akaashi moved his head up and down, occasionally swirling his touch around the tip. Akaashi brought his hand to the base and stroked the inches of cock he couldn’t reach with his mouth. Bokuto stifled his moans as he ran his hand up and down Akaashi’s lean back, but Bokuto knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

Akaashi hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked, feeling Bokuto’s legs start to tremble underneath him. He started moaning softly, causing a vibration through the cock in his mouth as he kept pace with his strokes. 

“Kei-Keiji… I’m gonna… gonna cum,” Bokuto panted, placing his hand on the back of Akaashi’s head to warn him. The younger boy became more adamant with his movement, moving faster on Bokuto’s cock, as he heard the older boy swearing under his breath. Bokuto’s body trembled and he covered his mouth again to suppress the guttural moan wanting to escape as he released into the back of Akaashi’s throat. He slumped in his seat as Akaashi sat back up, swallowing what was in his mouth.

Bokuto pulled the setter to him and kissed him hard before wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close. Akaashi looked around the bus, slightly surprised to see that everyone was still asleep, before he nuzzled against Bokuto’s chest, placing his legs over the other boy’s lap. They had been in their own world for so long he had almost forgotten they were on a bus.  
~~  
“Aghaashi, that was incredible,” Bokuto said, kissing the top of Akaashi’s head as he held him tight. “It felt so good.”

Akaashi smiled as he basked in Bokuto’s warmth. “I really liked doing that, Bokuto-san.”

“But, we are on a bus… You even called me senpai… I don’t mind. In fact, I really like it, but what’s gotten into you?”

Akaashi smiled up at his lover mischievously. “Nothing has gone into me yet, but maybe something will when we get to the hotel.”


End file.
